Oppa Gangnam Style!
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Kida has learnt a new dance move, and he wants to show it to his friends. But Izaya sees them, and soon the whole city joins! Crack humor.


**AN**: Just a little thing I came up with today at college... BE WARNED! It contains CRACK and, possibly, OOC. Actually, very likely OoC.

It's also my first time in the Durarara! fandom... please don't be very mean :)

* * *

"Hey, hey, Mikado!" greeted the young boy in the academy uniform, approaching the other two members of the group.

The black-haired boy stopped chatting with the gorgeous young lady sitting next to him in the plaza to look in his direction. Kida Masaomi had just arrived, and judging by the expression on his face, he had something in mind. He knew him that much.

"Kida-kun, you're late" commented Anri.

"No need for worries, Anri-chan, your beautiful gentleman has now arrived" he declared, flashing a smile at her. "I was late because I was learning a new dance move!"

Mikado sighed. He should've seen it coming.

"Want to see it?"

"No, thanks" his friend quickly replied.

"Come on Mikado, it's fun!" insisted Kida. "Dance with me, I'll teach you!"

It wasn't fun, they were in the middle of a plaza! On plain sight, how could they just start dancing there? Only someone like Kida would do it; there was no chance he was doing it, no way in hell.

"Anri-chan wants to see the new dance, doesn't she?" asked Kida, staring at the bespectacled girl.

"I do not mind it" she answered, completely indifferent to it. Although she did internally hope it wasn't too embarrasing, as they were on public.

"Two against one, Mikado" he laughed, taking out his phone.

Kida pressed the Play button and music started playing. Mikado vaguely recognized it; it was called "Gangnam Style", he had heard it on the radio, by some dude called PSY. But he did not know there was a dance to this new song. And his friend was now performing it. In public.

When the chorus came along, he crossed his hands and started acting as if he was riding a horse. Mikado knowledge about horseriding was quite limited, but he was pretty sure by the time Kida was throwing his hands in the air like he was throwing a rope, that that wasn't how it was done. However, Kida seemed to be having fun with it, and even Anri chuckled slightly at his antics.

"And that's how it's done" said Kida, stopping the music with a grin.

"No, it's not" a mocking voice replied.

Before he knew it, the owner of said voice had taken the phone from his hands. When they turned around, they found the voice was as mocking as the expression on its' owner's face; Orihara Izaya, the informant of Ikebukuro. Kida just glared at him.

"Give me back my phone!"

"You think that was Gangnam Style?" the other man teased. "Let me show you how it's done, Kida Masaomi."

"Fine, you're on!" Kida walked towards him as the music began playing.

Both men began dancing to PSY's song, and Mikado and Anri looked at each other in confusion. They had dragged some attention around, but since people recognized Izaya, they decided to step away without commenting anything aloud.

"Should we do something?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure how we're supposed to react in these situations" his classmate answered.

But someone else did know how to react. Walker and Erika, Kida's otaku friends, were passing by and quickly joined the dance competition, Erika dragging their friend Kadota into the dance as well. He protested and protested, but was pushed into it by the other two.

Simon, the russian sushi chef, also happened to pass by, and was alarmed by Kadota's cries for help. However, instead of helping, Simon decided to join the game, and so started dancing to "Gangnam Style" as well. Apparently, the song had been a hit in Russia recently as well.

Not much later, Harima Mika and her boyfriend, Yagiri Seiji, happened to be passing by on a date. Mika said that those who danced in perfect synchrony were said to be a perfect match, and to show the world their love, the couple started dancing as well. Watching them from not very far away was Seiji's sister, Namie, who had heard Mika's comment about the perfect match and decided to step in, seeking to dance in perfect synchrony with her younger brother.

As more and more people popped up and joined in, Izaya seemed to be in the lead. He was dancing faster than Kida and was laughing maniatically as only he did, or at least he was until a vending machine came flying out of nowhere and struck him directly on the face. He was sent flying several meters behind.

"IZAYA!" roared a voice he knew all too well.

"And this is when I leave" muttered Izaya. "Practice for next time, Kida!"

"Wait right there, Izaya!"

"Oh, are you mad, Shizu-chan?" he taunted as he ran away.

"Don't you dare run, Izaya!" yelled Shizuo, taking a park bench from the ground and throwing it at him.

However, none of that stopped the music.

As chaos surrounded them, the people of Ikebukuro kept dancing to PSY's rhytm. Kida laughed as he danced, claiming he was the winner due to Izaya's runaway. Walker and Erika danced without paying attention to nobody else, and without even thinking of a choreography. Kadota took his chance and tried to escape, but Simon had caught him and was now dancing with him. Mika and Namie glared at each other as they tried to follow Seiji's steps as perfectly as they could, and Shizuo's powerful screams (followed by the sound of something being destroyed) could still be heard above the noise form time to time. By now, even some Yellow Scarves had joined the dance.

The only two people who seemed sane, Mikado and Anri, stared at the scene, confused as regards how to react.

"Just a normal day in Ikebukuro" he sighed, looking at her.

She stared at his face for a second and they both smiled at each other. A scenary like that sounded improbable in any other place, but on this city, it was just an everyday occurrence.


End file.
